Neo's Adventure
by Will Snow
Summary: This is the story of a 13 year old POkémon trainer who sets off with his best friend Sean and his pokémon Bulbasaur


**Neo's Adventure**

**PG-13 **

**By Will**

**Part 1**  
  
  
  


**Neo sat on the Pallet beach.**

**The hot sun shone down on him like an oven heater on a strip of bacon.**

**He pulled his black sunglasses over his eyes.**  
  


**All of a sudden, he heard someone shout his name.**

**"Neo!"**  
  


**He recognized the voice, it was his best friend Sean. **

**Sean had been neo's best friend ever since they were in Kindergarden. Sean was as tall as Neo was, about 5"3 and had blonde hair and blue eyes. **  
  


**Neo stood up to meet Sean.**  
  


**"What is it Sean?" He asked.**

**"Here." Sean said. IN his hand was a brown folder with Neo's name printed in bold. **

**"Oh my god." Neo said. "It's from Professor Oak's laboratory." **  
  


**Sean held up his.**

**"I got one to."**

**"What do they say?"**

**"I don't know Neo I didn't look." **  
  


**Neo ripped open the brown envelope and pulled out a letter.**  
  


**He read it through, reading words like:**

**Neo Snow, Pokémon League, Training, Professor Oak's Assistants, but most of all, accepted! **  
  


**"Yes!" Neo yelled as he pulled out a credit card sized i.d. card. **

**On it was a picture oh him, and beside it, it said:**

**Trainers Name: **Neo Snow

**Age: **13

**Hometown: **Pallet Town, Indigo Island

**Date of Birth:** 6/1/86   
  


**"I'm accepted!" Neo yelled, holding up the trainer card.**

**"Me to!" Sean yelled.**

**"This is great." **  
  


**Neo pulled out another piece of paper from the folder.**

**He read it aloud:**  
  


**Dear Neo,**  
  


**I am pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted into the Pokémon league. **

**You are to attend the meeting tonight at the Pallet Town pokémon laboratory tonight at 7:00 sharp, to chose your own pokémon.**  
  


**-Professor Oak's Assistants. **  
  


**"Awesome." Neo said.**

**"I got one to." Sean said.**

**"This is so cool." **  
  


*********  
  


**Neo and Sean walked towards the Pallet Pokémon laboratory.**

**Neo glanced at his watch, 6:09 p.m. **  
  


**"So Neo," Sean began. "What pokémon are you going to choose?" **  
  


**Neo shrugged.**

**"I don't really know. But I was actually kind of hoping to get a Bulbasaur, that'll help me in the Pewter city gym." Neo replied. **  
  


**"What about you Sean?"**  
  


**"I think I'm going to go with a Squirtle." Said Sean. "I've always wanted a Water pokémon." **  
  


**Once Neo and Sean reached the Lab, there were only five out of the thirteen other new trainers there.**

**Fifteen in all. **  
  


**Neo and Sean saw a large round table, with a glass covering on it.**

**"What's that?" Sean asked.**  
  


**Neo and Sean walked up to it.**  
  


**Inside were three pokéballs.**

**On the first one it had a small flame on it. The second was a water droplet and the third had a small tree symbol. **  
  


**"I can't believe one of those pokémon in there is actually going to be mine." Neo said. **

**"Me neither." **

**All of a sudden, a tall man stood up at the podium.**

**By now everyone was here. **  
  


**The man began his speech:**  
  


**"We welcome tonight, fifteen of Pallet's finest. Who will begin their pokémon training the moment they step up to the stage." **  
  


**Then, another man, shorter than the first came out with a hat. **  
  


**"Each one of the new pokémon trainers has their name in the hat, we will pull them out one at a time, when you hear your name, you can get your very first pokémon." He said.**  
  


**He put his hand in the hat and pulled a name out.**

**"Gerald Robinson!" He yelled.**

**A kid, taller than Neo and Sean came up.**  
  


**"What pokémon would you like Gerald?"**

**"I would like a squirtle." He replied.**

**The man handed him a pokéball with a water droplet on it.**

**"Good luck Gerald." He said.**  
  


**Everyone applauded.**  
  


**Three more people went up before it was Neo's turn, the second one had chosen a Bulbasaur, the third a Squirtle and the fourth a Squirtle also.**  
  


**"Neo Snow!" The man yelled. **

**Neo smiled as he ran up the steps and got on stage.**

**"Neo, what pokémon would you like?" He asked.**  
  


**It was true, Neo didn't know witch pokémon he wanted. But he soon rested on a decision.**  
  


**"Bulbasaur." He replied. **

**Then, the man took the pokeball with the tree symbol and handed it to Neo.**

**Neo smiled and looked at the red and white softball sized ball.**

**"Yes." He said under his breath. **  
  


**Sean was the second to last person to be called up on stage.**

**They had run out of Squirtle the kid before. So He was satisfied with a Charmander. **  
  


**Both Neo and Sean both accepted their pokédex's. **  
  


**It was 9:15 when the part ended. **

**Neo and Sean walked out of the lab to see their parents waiting there. **

**Once Neo got home that night, he changed into his pajamas and grabbed the pokéball.**

**He replaced the tree sticker on the ball, with a symbol. It was a blue circle with a yellow star in the middle.**  
  


**He put it on so he'd know they were his.**  
  


**Neo put the pokéball on his bedside table and slowly fell asleep.**  
  


*********  
  


**The next Morning Neo woke at around 8:00 a.m.**  
  


**He immediately got dressed and grabbed his backpack.**  
  


**Neo ran downstairs to see his mother and Sean sitting at the table.**

**"Hey Neo." Sean said.**

**"Hi mom, Hi Sean." Neo replied.**  
  


**"You ready to go?" Neo asked.**  
  


**"Yeah I guess so." Sean replied.**

**"Have some breakfast first Neo." His mom said.**  
  


**"Okay mom." Neo said.**

**Neo sat down in a seat, while his mother slipped in a plate of bacon and toast. **  
  


**Once Neo and Sean were finished eating, they grabbed their stuff and got on their bikes. Then they rode out towards Viridian City.**  
  


**To Be Continued...........**  
  


**Coming up in Part2:**

**Now that Sean and Neo finally have their own Pokémon they set out to fulfil their dream**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
